Mixed Signals
by The daily life of a peach
Summary: According to Francis, Arthur is sending him mixed signals... This fanfic is pure yaoi! you have been warned!


hey all. this is my first time writing fanfiction so dnt destory me!! [please!]  
enjoy reading it and please leave any comments/constructive criticism!!  
THANK YOU!! 3  
Disclaimer - i do not own Hetalia or any of the characters metioned in my fanfic!  
*******************************

"Mon dieu" thought Francis as he watched Arthur sip his tea, tongue drifting across his lips as he savoured every last drop of his Earl grey.

"What unearth are you looking at Francis'" asked Arthur indignantly, placing his tea cup onto the small side table and blushing slightly as he felt Francis' heated gaze upon him.

"Trust Arthur to not even _realise _what he's doing to me" mumbled Francis, standing up suddenly and walking towards the Brit, a look of defiance in his eyes.  
In a sudden flurry of movement Arthur was pinned onto the chaise lounge, jumper already removed and on the floor in a disarrayed heap.~

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" yelled Arthur, trying to sit up but Francis gave him a firm shove and pushed him back down.

"I demand you to stop Francis" insisted Arthur when he saw the look Francis' was giving him. Arthur knew that look, and it scared him. "Nothing good ever came out of a look like that" Arthur contemplated until he felt a hand creep underneath his shirt.

"Wait… wait" Arthur gasped as the hand moved upwards as he tried desperately to push it away.

"Wait?" enquired Francis.

"Yes" panted Arthur, still trying to remove Francis' hand and to now also push away the face that was positioned as if to silence his protests with a kiss. Francis instantly reacted to this motion by grabbing both of Arthur's wrists and pinning them down onto the chaise longue, leaving Arthur unable to push away the hand, or the face.

Knowing what would happen next Arthur closed his eyes in embarrassment, refusing to look. His fingers started to curl down the sides of the cushions, the soft material invading underneath his fingernails. His knuckles started to turn white. He knew, however, that Francis' face was so very close to his own. He felt the tresses of hair brush against his skin, their breath intermingling. He squeezed his eyes tighter together waiting for those soft lips to gently prise apart his own…

Nothing happened…

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to see Francis gazing at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
"Want me to continue?" asked Francis, a gleeful ring in his voice.

"OF COURSE I DON'T YOU GIT!!" exclaimed Arthur who was now furiously struggling against Francis' hold on him. "WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE!? ESPECIALLY HERE!!"

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind continuing somewhere else then, eh?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THA……AHH~!!"

With a grunt Francis hoisted Arthur up. Flung him over his shoulder and started to walk towards the door, which obviously lead to the bedroom. The sudden movement stunned Arthur into silence until he felt Francis' free hand creep slowly up the inside of his thigh, sending a bolt of electricity convulsing through his body, making him gasp and shudder with the surprise and the pleasure that he felt. Not wanting Francis to know the effect such a small movement had on him, he balled his hands up into tight fists and started to pound upon Francis' back, keeping up a constant stream of insults.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU WINE BASTARD!!! DON'T TWIST WHAT I SAY, AND TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THE WHOLE OF THE BLOODY SENTENCE, NOT JUST PART OF IT!!!" bellowed Arthur, almost blue in the face. "IN ACTUAL FACT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO EAT YOU BLOODY FROG LEGS AND SNAI… AAAAH~!!"

Francis threw Arthur onto the bed, which creaked with protest at the weight of the two bodies. Arthur tried to sit up. Before he could, Francis grabbed his hands and forcefully raised them above Arthur's head tying them together with the leather belt that had been around his waist only moments ago.

"FUCK!" cried Arthur, as the belt was pulled tighter round his wrists, tears springing to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Francis, genuine concern showing on his face as he brushed away the proof of Arthur's pain.

"Please… don't be so gentle with me" thought Arthur as he roared "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!! THAT BLOODY WELL HURT!!" while averting his gaze away from those eyes, those ocean coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry" breathed Francis into Arthur's ear. "Forgive me?"

The sound of Francis' seductive voice, so full of longing, sent a shiver down Arthur's spine wiping away the pain he previously felt. He wanted more. _He_ wanted to feel Francis' breath, hot with desire as he pound- "wait" thought Arthur "Why in the _HELL_ am I thinking _THAT_?!?!?"

A rain of gentle kisses brushed against Arthur's collarbone, distracting him from his previous train of thought as well as contrasting to the roughness of Francis' stubble that he felt on his chest. A whispered moan escaped from Arthur's lips.

"Bloody hell" thought Arthur, cringing inwardly with embarrassment hoping that Francis was too preoccupied to have heard it, but to no avail.

"Enjoying this are we?" Francis queried Arthur, as his hands undid the shirt that was in the way of the all important skin-ship that he thought was needed to "deepen" their relationship, and gave a satisfied smirk when he saw the tinge of red that had crept over Arthur's face.

"ohh~ the silent treatment" cooed Francis as Arthur clenched his teeth together. "Well…~ if you're not going to say anything I'll just have to force you too"  
Francis moved down Arthur's chest. His fingers were exploring, finding those sensitive spots that Arthur didn't even know existed, until they reached the bulge in Arthur's trousers.  
"Ahn~…"  
Arthur let out another involuntary cry of pleasure, his face now beet-red at the embarrassment of being caressed by such a devilish fiend.

"Stop… STOP" pleaded Arthur. "Please" and started to try to push Francis away with his tightly bound hands yet only managing to grab a handful of that silky blonde hair.

"I can't stop now" Francis explained, his pulling off the trousers and boxers that had confined Arthur's growing erection. "Your fairies have bewitched me."

Arthur's breath came quicker as he felt the warmth of Francis' mouth, the swirling motion that his tongue made.  
His back arched as the pleasure overtook his body. Whispered moans and pleading words for release escaped through his partly opened lips. His fingernails scraped across Francis' shoulder blades as the heat and tension left his body.

"Resistance is futile" chuckled Francis, feeling the surge of power which could only be associated with the complete dominance that he had over Arthur. Oh, how he was enjoying this.

XXX

Arthur felt drained. The heat that had built up inside him when Francis had touched him momentarily subsided. "Calm before the storm" he thought, knowing that things will only get worse as he lay sprawled, face up, on the bed, panting.

"We aren't finished yet mon cher" cooed Francis as he flipped Arthur onto his stomach and onto all fours. "We have only just begun"

XXX

"SHIT" Arthur exclaimed loudly as with a soft squelch, two of Francis' fingers entered his body and began to maneuver themselves, immediately searching for the sweet spot that would allow Arthur to give in to the Frenchman's lovemaking.

Suddenly Arthur let out a strangled cry.

"ahhh~ so it is here" said Francis a sultry edge to his tone of voice.

"St……op… p……please….~ngh~ Franciiiissss…"moaned Arthur, his hand clawing at the bed-sheet in front of him, as Francis stroked his prostate.

"You're saying no but…. you're letting me do it anyway… sending mixed signals like usual" sighed Francis

"mixed signals??" gasped Arthur, a puzzled expression lined his face as he turned his head back towards Francis. [How unearth he could think of such reasonable sounding sentences at a time like this I have no idea]

"oui, oui. Mixed signals; your body language tells me you want me but then you say things such as 'wine bastard' and I cannot understand, so I assumed it was just the British custom." Francis explained with a shrug.

"That… I … um….you…." stuttered Arthur, trying to find the right words to express his annoyance.

"Unless~" purred Francis "you say such things as too make me _think_ you don't really want me _but_, you are just trying to confuse me, eh!? You Englishmen always bewilder me so…"

"Don't assume anything, you bloody git" spat Arthur indignantly.

"See you're doing it again" said Francis, a hand reaching round Arthur's waist and grabbing his neglected member, rolling his fingers over the tip while thrusting in with his other hand, lavishing attention on Arthur's weak point.  
Arthur tried again, to beg him to stop, but the words died at the back of his throat when Francis removed his hands and grasped Arthur's hips.

"Here I go" whispered Francis as he slowly pressed himself inwards, deeper and deeper.

"~ahhh~… no… unnh!!" Arthur cried as he gathered fistfuls of the cotton sheet and pulled them to his face in order to soak up the tears that had started to fall.  
"shhh~ ma petite fée" said Francis sympathetically running his hand s soothingly across Arthur's cheek. "It will get better soon, I promise" as he started to slowly rock his hips. Soon enough the pain was replaced by pleasure and Arthur's cries became that of want and desire as Francis thrusted faster and harder. Before long Arthur came again, his anus tightening around Francis' long shaft and with a shudder of orgasmic bliss Francis came too collapsing afterwards in a sweaty heap on the bed.

"I told you you'd enjoy it" smirked Francis as he rolled off Arthur, then ducked as a pillow came from nowhere with the words

"Shut up you French bastard"

*********************************************************

Most of the french is kinda obv. but ma petite fée = my little fairy in case you were wondering...  
anywho.. hope you enjoyed reading this - please leave any constructive critisism/nice comments!! [if you're feeling up to it!!]  
btw EPIC LOVE for all those who enjoyed this fanfic!! 3


End file.
